


The Boy Next Door

by Kyozumiibeans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, It’s good I promise, Kageyama has a dog named Poki, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyozumiibeans/pseuds/Kyozumiibeans
Summary: Kageyama has always been used to doing things alone, he’s never needed anyone in his life. Especially, when a cute redhead named Hinata moves into the apartment next door. Things don’t go quite as expected.





	The Boy Next Door

Kerthunk.

Kerthunk.

The continuous dull thuds resonating throughout the apartment complex was more than enough to stir Kageyama awake. With an exaggerated groan, he caught notice of the television, the same mystery show from last night still playing without pause. Of course Kageyama fell asleep on the couch. 

With a grunt that sounded more or less like a noise that only the oldest man on the planet could make, Kageyama shifted enough to sit up and stretch his back, a dull ache spreading from his spine to his shoulder blades. 

Kerthunk.

‘Oh my GOD.’ He hissed to himself, head already pounding. ‘Who the hell is making that much noise.’ Finally getting the energy to throw himself off the couch, Kageyama made his way to the kitchen, swerving through empty instant noodle containers that littered the floor. 

It wasn’t a long walk at all. Kageyama didn’t live in a large apartment, there was no need to. He barely made enough money as a store clerk at the nearby video game store to afford a big place. Besides, he lived alone. 

Kind of.

After fixing himself a glass of milk and chugging the entire thing inhumanly quick, Kageyama put his cup on the counter and reached into the overhead cupboard. “Poki!” He called, his voice cracking slightly from the early morning. Wincing slightly at the sudden drop in his voice, Kageyama dug into the cabinet and pulled out a small can of dog food.

The sound of tiny padded feet running quickly across the shiny hardwood floors made Kageyama’s heart swell just a tiny bit. Even more so once the source of the little footsteps caught up to him. 

Poki was a white Pomeranian puppy that Kageyama had found earlier in the year by a dumpster near his work. Of course dogs weren’t exactly allowed by the apartment, but there was no way he could just leave the little fluff ball to fend for himself in the cold. 

As Poki gargled down the entire pile of gourmet dog food, Kageyama couldn’t help but watch in happiness. Ever since he was a child he had always wanted a dog, but he never had a connection with one. The small fear of being disliked by animals loomed in the back of his mind and he never wanted to risk having a pet not care about him. But, when he found Poki he knew he had to take care of her. Well, maybe a her. It may be a he.

Leaning against the slightly messy counters, covered in dishes and dog treats, a sense of contentment coursed through his body. 

Kageyama enjoyed taking care of Poki, but a part of him felt empty. There was always an empty feeling in his heart, ever since he could remember. Of course he was used to it, the void in his heart could probably never be filled. A part of Kageyama knew this, but no matter how often he thought about it, the thought still saddened him.

Kerthunk.

Patience finally running thin, the all too familiar anger boiled in his chest as he stomped to the door. No doubt the source of the noise was behind it, he peered through the tiny peephole.  
Still unable to see anything, he creaked the door open just a hint before suspiciously glaring outside. 

The mountain of beige moving boxes caught his attention almost immediately. No doubt almost forty boxes were lined up in the form of a sloppy pyramid. Someone was moving in.

The flash of bright red in the corner of his eye and the sound of a crash instantly caught Kageyama’s attention. Turning to face the source of the noise, he noticed piles of comic books spilling across the floor of the hallway in front of him and a very distressed looking boy holding his hands to his face in annoyance before squatting down to gather the scattered comics.

The boy was kind of young looking, probably no older than eighteen or nineteen. He also had fluffy, bright amber hair sticking out in many different directions. His light brownish gold eyes were like chocolate honey and Kageyama felt himself melting into them. The beautiful colour brought out the tiny freckles scattered across his face. Everything about the boy in front of him was bright, like sunshine. 

Kageyama couldn’t fight the small blush dusting his cheeks as he slowly opened the door all the way, catching the boys attention.

Trying to play it off cool, Kageyama stooped down next to the cute boy to help gather the comic books. “Here, I’ll help you out.” He spoke stoically, avoiding any and all eye contact from his apparent damsel in distress. “I, uh, I’m Kageyama Tobio...” he introduced slightly awkwardly. Out of all times to get nervous, it had to be in front of his new neighbor. 

With a warm smile, the boy scooped a pile of the comic books into a pile. “Hey, thanks! I’m Hinata! Sorry for all the trouble...I’m just moving in today.” The smile never faded from his face as he turned to grab a couple more books.

“...Hinata...I like it.” He mumbled to himself, trying out each syllable, his blush never leaving his face. “So it was just you making all that noise? Geez.” As he stacked the rest of the comic books into a single pile he cast another glance toward his new neighbor.

Kerthunk.

The box landing between the two boys caused them to jump back slightly in shock. However, not as much as the sudden new presence. “Hey Hinata, I see you’ve made a friend.” A deeper voice rang out.

Jumping back up on his feet, Hinata cast a warm smile toward Kageyama before turning to face the new arrival. “Hey Tanaka! Thanks so much for helping me!” Motioning toward a dumbfounded Kageyama, Hinata’s confidence never faltered. “That’s Kageyama! He’s my new neighbor. I know he’s kinda scary looking but he’s my new friend.” 

Tanaka was no doubt scarier than Kageyama could ever be. His sweaty wife-beater cling to his chest as he glared down toward Kageyama, still sitting on the ground. Piercing blueish grey eyes stared into his soul. But, Kageyama chose to maintain eye contact, if he didn’t he knew that his eyes would no doubt focus on Tanaka’s shaven head. How someone so intimidating could hang out with someone who embodies literal sunshine was a mystery that Kageyama didn’t care to solve. However, he did look very familiar.

Finally standing up, not breaking eye contact with Tanaka, Kageyama backed up slightly closer toward Hinata. “He’s scarier looking than I could be.” He muttered coldly under his breath, earning an elbow to the ribs by the shorter. 

Tanaka raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless ignored Kageyama’s harsh words. “Anyway, Hinata! I held up my part of the deal. Sooo...” he nudged the shorter boy. “You’re gonna pay for lunch right?” He hummed, an air of hope laced around his words.

“Yeah! I almost forgot!” Almost instantly snapping to face Kageyama, Hinata pulled a cute smile. “I’m still new to this town, it’s really big compared to my hometown so I was hoping you could give me some recommendations? I’ll pay for you too if you want!” Though Hinata had a nervous visage, his voice rang out with confidence.

Before Kageyama could even open his mouth to respond, Tanaka moved up closer to the two. “Whaaat? Hinata, you know damn well I live only a floor above you. So, why’re you asking this guy? I’m right here you know.” The way that his blue-grey eyes shot so angrily toward him unsettled Kageyama to say the least. Obviously he didn’t realize that Tanaka was one of his neighbors. A part of Kageyama knew he had to get out of there. He didn’t want to be in this awkward situation any longer than he had to. 

A look of nervousness washed over Hinata’s face as he glanced toward his feet. “I-I, well...I thought that since he helped me clean, clean up my books...it would be polite. I don’t know! Why does it matter?!” Though Hinata obviously attempted to sound intimidating, he was too flustered to really fight back. 

With an over exaggerated eye roll, Kageyama just crossed his arms defensively. “You look like an idiot. There’s no reason to be so nervous.” A sense of dread began to pulse through him, but it was too late. “It’s okay, I’m busy tonight anyway. I’ve got work in a bit.” Turning on his heel, Kageyama kept his annoyed facade on his face as he made his way back to his door. Just as his hand grazed the doorknob, he turned to face the two in the hallway. “...There’s a really good Chinese place down the street, by the way...Panda runway...they’ve got good eggrolls.” He added nervously before practically throwing himself into his apartment, slamming the door behind himself.

Kageyama wasn’t busy and he was sure that both Hinata and Tanaka knew for damn sure he was lying. But, he didn’t care. He was never good at social things, so it was probably for the best. Throwing himself onto the couch, he watched in amusement as Poki ran up to jump onto the couch, but was not able to jump high enough. Scooping the ball of white fluff up, Kageyama cuddled her closely. 

‘He didn’t seem to like me anyway.’ He mumbled sadly.

 

——————————————————

The sound of loud knocking snapped Kageyama out of the video game he was playing. With a groan, he hit the pause button and threw the remote to the side. ‘Those damn salesmen.” He hissed as he swung open the wooden door. 

However, he was greeted with a plate of eggrolls and a piece of paper. He picked up the plate with suspicion before inspecting the note. 

“Dear Scary-face-Kageyama,

Sorry 4 my friend...

Eating always helps w/ bad moods. So, I got u ur eggrolls.

Ps. I ate one and it was delicious hope u dont mind

Hinata”


End file.
